A Home For Addie
by BonnieLauraFan2014
Summary: Ok... So, this is NOT a Bonnie and Clyde story... But I hope you like it anyways... Beware, Laura Osnes feels ahead...


Ok, so I wrote this based upon something going on in my head at all times…. It's really sad, and sweet…. Hope you guys like it!

Everyone at NY Elementary School #267 was excited about the weekend except 9 year old Addie. Weekends were chore days at the orphanage where she lived, and she hated them. Her best friend Brooklynn walked her to the orphanage steps.

"Bye Addie! See you Monday!" She said.

"I look forward to it!" She giggled, then went inside. As soon as she walked in the door, she heard a familiar voice that made her smile. She ran towards the voice and straight into her favorite teacher's arms. "Miss Osnes!" She said. Miss Laura Osnes helped with her drama class, but she had been missing from school all week.

"Hey Addie…" Laura said sadly, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"I missed you! We all did." She looked down at her ratty shoes. "Mrs. Kelly told us what happened,… I'm really sorry…" Laura had just lost her baby, the third in a row. Her husband, Nate, came up behind her and put his arm around her. Laura hugged the little girl, kneeling down to her level.

"Yeah Addie… so are we, we… We've kind of given up trying to have own baby." She said, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes. Her husband rubbed her back comfortingly. Addie's big brown eyes widened.

"NO! Miss Osnes, you can't give up!" Addie wailed, jumping into her arms, "It'll happen, I know it!" Addie whispered. Laura sobbed, and Nate's grip tightened on her shoulder. Laura looked up at Nate, and mouthed,

"She's the one…" He nodded,

"Ok babe…" He smiled, and Laura wrapped her arms around Addie tighter, stroking her long brown curls. At that moment, Miss Nancy Haynes, the orphanage director, stalked up to them.

"Hey… Addie Grace Bloom!"

"Yes Miss Haynes?" Addie looked up nervously, Laura reluctantly letting her go.

"Chores. Now." Miss. Haynes said, pointing a fat finger in the direction of the girls dorm. Addie sadly trudged away, looking back once at Laura, her big, puppy-dog like eyes filled with long ago hurt. She stopped walking, being thrust painfully back in time.

_ She was 7 years old, standing in her bedroom, cowering as her father hit her. "What had she done?" she wondered. Her mother joined in, beating the poor child. Her older sister, Josie peeked in, her eyes filled with hate. Lightning struck. Josie ran in, stepping in between Addie and her parents. _

_ "Stop!" She yelled. Thunder clapped, shaking the room. Their father's eyes narrowed._

_ "She deserves to be punished" He spat, "So do you…" He picked up Josie's softball bat. Lightning struck again, thunder following. Her father swung the bat. Josie was on the ground._

_ "Sissy!" Addie screamed. She ran over to her sister, her one protector. "Sissy!" She sobbed, "Sissy wake up! Please wake up!" Tears streamed down her face. "Please…" She sobbed. Lightning struck, and her father raised the bat again. _

"Addie! Addie honey you're ok!" Laura said, wiping tears form Addie's frightened face.

"W-where am I?" Addie sobbed, burying her face in Laura's dress.

"You're at the orphanage…. Shhhh… You're safe Addie, you're safe…" Laura said, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl. "You're ok… Don't cry" Miss Haynes rolled her eyes,

"Don't think this gets you out of chores… Now go!" Addie stood up, still shaking with sadness and fear. Miss Haynes glared at her as she walked down the hallway. "That girl is ALWAYS making a scene…" Miss Haynes said. Laura stood up, angry.

"What was that?" Nate asked, his eyes wide.

"Addie has flashbacks sometimes, Mrs. Kelly told me, something bad happened when she was little… It's happened at school before, I know what to do.." Laura said, glowering at Miss Haynes. They walked into a room, and Miss Haynes switched personalities, becoming super-sugary sweet.

"So, would you like to see the babies?" She said. Laura and Nate looked at each other.

"No…" Laura said, "We want to adopt Addie…"


End file.
